Naruto: The Awakening
by Skullduggery Goodfellow
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been beaten to an inch of his life. On deaths bed he meets the Kyuubi and finds the meaning of what it is to truly be strong. With his knowledge and new sensei he vows to become humanities new champion. Can he? Poor summary. NaruHarem.


Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and seven year old, was laying down in a dark alley way of Konoha. Suffering from one of his worst, and most violent beatings in the villages attempts to kill the 'monster'. Most ribs are broken, while some are fractured. He is suffering internal bleeding around his lungs and upper stomach. A large gash has been cut into his throat, crushing his windpipe, so the 'demons' cries cannot be heard. A steady stream of blood has pulled under him. Several of his joints are broken as well among a multitude of other crude cuts.

Most adults couldn't survive a beating, no torture, like this; never mind a seven year old child. Jinchuriki or not the possibility of death was very high. While young, Naruto, was forced to grow up fast and his intelligence was a lot larger than anybody gave him credit for and as such Naruto couldn't help but feel despair as death crept towards him. He knew he would die. It was inevitable. Before the darkness swallowed him Naruto pondered on what he did to deserve this. The Sandaime Hokage, his grandfather figure, had called him a hero. Inu his regular ANBU guard had said he was braver than most Jounin and ANBU that he knew. So why? Why did the orphanage kick him out? Why did everybody seem to hate him? Why?

As Naruto eyes fluttered open taking in a dark void with knee deep water and a paved road the answer came to him. It was because he was a demon. He didn't know how or why but everybody said it so it must be true. And now he was in Hell. With a resigned sigh he began to trudge through the water.

In the process of walking Naruto noticed something. Now everything was dark. There seemed to be door after door after door. Oddly enough he thought, the path seemed to change as if it was leading him and eventually he came upon a giant cage with a note reading 'Seal' on it and pipes connecting into the darkness trapped behind the door.

"Is . . . is this the gate to hell? Am I . . . dead?" Naruto stuttered out in a whimpering voice.

A deep, gravelly voice answered his question, **"Ieieh (E-YAY/E-YEH, No), this is your mind. To your second question, you are not dead. Gravely injured? Yes. Dead? No.**

Impossible! There was no way he wasn't dead! This must be his punishment for being a demon, to be tortured with the illusion of life for the rest of his existence. "You can't fool me! This is the Gate to Hell! Who are you? The devil? A demon like me?" Pausing he looked down, "And why is this water rising!"

**"Ieieh, you are no demon. You are alive. I have been called a demon or devil but these are untrue terms. This is your mind. The water represents your unshed tears and negative emotions."**

"But who are you!"

The voice sighed, and the darkness in the cage began to slowly clear revealing wide canines and two large red eyes with slitted pupils. As the figure walked forward Naruto was able to make out a shape. It looked animalistic. Almost like that of . . . a fox? As it came into focus Naruto realized that that was indeed what it was, a giant red orange fox that had multiple tails. Nine to be exact. **"I,"** the voice began, **"am the great and almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** The now revealed Kyuubi practically roared the last part.

Confusion worked its way across young Naruto's face. He didn't know about history but just about everybody knew that the Yondaime Hokage had fought and killed the Kyuubi seven years ago saving the village, therefore this beast must be lying, "You're lying! Even I know that the Kyuubi was killed seven years ago by the Yondaime!"

The great beast chuckled, **"I see you need convincing. Boy. Tell me, what do you know of the bijuu?"**

Deciding to play along he pondered the beasts question. After a few moments of hard thinking he gave his answer, "Well . . . when Jiji was telling me about the Kyuubi and Yondaime he told me about the bigouch," Kyuubi chuckled at his mispronunciation and receiving a glare from his host," _Anyways_, Jiji told me that the bigouch were just big balls of evil cattra and all they did was destroy things. And um, there are nine of them? Oh! He also said that they were super strong!"

**"First off kid it's pronounced bee-ju and chalk-UR-uh. But yes, for the most part you were correct when it comes to what most humans know. You see to understand your situation I will need to explain to you the origin and nature of the bijuu."**

"Uhh, whatever floats your boat, I mean this is better than what most people said Hell would be like. "

Fighting the urge to facepaw himself right then and there the Kyuubi began to continue. Kami, how could his host be so smart yet so dense? **"You see, bijuu, cannot be killed. We can only be contained. Contradictory to popular belief we are not evil. We are merely forces of nature, albeit forces of nature that have the ability to think and reason but we are ruled by instincts as well. Now, each major demon represents a certain sin or behavior, natural disaster, element and animal. I represent foxes, tsunamis, earthquakes, fire from my kitsune heritage, earth and water. My sins are pride, vainglory and envy or hate."** Kyuubi paused to make sure Naruto was keeping up after a minute or two he nodded, giving him the okay to continue.

**"You must understand, we nine bijuu did not originally represent sins. No, you see what did was the Ten-Tails. The Jyuubi. While the nine bijuu were created from nature and it's byproducts the Jyuubi was created by humans."**

Naruto quickly interrupted, "Wait! I've never even heard of this so called ten tailed beast and how did humans create it?"

Kyuubi nodded it's acknowledgement, **"A good question. Most have not heard of the Jyuubi because most do not know it exists. The story is thought of as a mere legend and even then time has worn away the details. Humans themselves did not create the Jyuubi, it was more or less caused by them. What people have to understand, and you especially, is that while humans can be good a lot of them are selfish and ruled by sin. The darkness in men's heart is what created the Jyuubi. Do you understand?"**

Nodding he replied, "Yeah. That kind of makes sense seeing as Kami created nature and to balance nature out the bijuu formed? But what exactly happened to the Jyuubi? Did Kami herself come down to intervene?"

Chuckling the fox answered his question, **"You are correct on the bijuu's origins. On the note of Kami however, it is neither a he nor a she, it can appear as both sexes so either term is fine. But no. Kami did not intervene. For she never takes away what she gives. Change? Possibly, but never take away and as humans were the cause of the Jyuubi so should humans be the solution. Another thing you must know, while not many, there are other demons or divine beings out there other than the bijuu. The bijuu are just the strongest out of them and good and evil will always exist within each other. Divine and demon are just terms."**

"So who did it!" he asked excitedly. Completely engrossed in the story haven forgotten his earlier thoughts and predicament.

The Kyuubi allowed himself a small smile. While he may have had to grow up fast he was still a child at heart and would probably always be. **"As time went on humans began to develop ways to combat us. They harnessed an energy similar to ours. You know it by the name of chakra. One man though was particularly successful. He was known as the Rikudou Sennin or Sage of Seven Paths. He had the very first bloodline in the form of a dojutsu known as the Rinnegan. While he started off small his strength eventually grew until it was greater than even mine, the Lord of Demons, and he challenged the Jyuubi."**

Naruto was enraptured. One man! One man had the strength to fight evil incarnate! He must have been insanely powerful. From then on out Naruto's had a new goal, he would one day rise to the level of Rikudou Sennin and be a force for justice, "Did he win!"

**"Well yes and no. You see eventually it became clear to the Sage that he had no hope of killing the beast."** at that statement Naruto looked clearly downtrodden,** "For while they were evenly matched in power destroying it would only be temporary, he wanted a solution that would end it and so using all of power in a last ditch effort the Sage became the very first jinchuriki."**

"What's a jinchuriki?"

**"A jinchuriki is a made up term literally meaning a 'human sacrifice'. The term can be applied to kinjutsu or sealings but is mainly used to describe those who host the bijuu."**

"But that means . . ."

**"Yes, I see you understand," **said the Kyuubi in its deep baritone, **"The Sage of Seven Paths sealed the Jyuubi within himself. Since he was a champion of light and the Jyuubi a being of evil they cancelled each other out and in the end the Sage's will won out giving him full access to the his power and that of the Jyuubi. But the story does not end there. Do you remember why I am explaining this to you?"**

"Of course," Naruto replied, "it's because for some reason all of this relates to me and you're explaining the bijuuand how they gained traits of sin so I can somehow understand whatever it is you want to tell me.So if it doesn't end there then what does happen? I mean c'mon! I gotta know!"

**"Alright, kit, alright! I'll tell ya. You see this was only temporary. The Sage was dying. Upon his death the Jyuubi would escape and once again terrorize humanity. Unless somebody was able to rise to the Sage's power and then reseal the Jyuubi. While this could happen there are some cons to it. Most notably: sealing the Jyuubi drastically shortens one life depending upon the power of the sealer; you have to have a strong will to hold the Jyuubi and be able to not give into the temptation of using its power. Eventually even a saint would go corrupt, this is what mainly causes short lives. And since the Jyuubi embodied corruption and now the nine bijuu each hold a trait can you guess what he did?"**

Naruto frowned and his eyebrows creased causing small wrinkles to come on his forehead as he was deep in thought causing the Kyuubi's parental instincts to scream 'KAWAII', "He somehow split the sins of the Jyuubi into the other bijuu?"

**"Correct! Because he split the power of the Jyuubi into us our strength grew stronger. However, there were some repercussions. Our duties as guardians now covered humans and so when our humans began to emulate our sins we would wipe them out. For a while this worked, order was kept and the world entered a utopia."**

"What went wrong?"

**"You know how I said you can never destroy us bijuu and negative emotions?" **Nod, **"Well the same rang true for the Jyuubi. Eventually the darkness corrupted some of the bijuu and made us more primal and prone to emulate some traits of our sin. While we still did our duty some . . . some went overboard and reveled in the destruction. Eventually time went on, more jinchuriki were formed and the world entered a balance which it is still in. Balanced meaning an equal amount of good and evil."**

In the back of his mind pieces of the puzzle began to come together yet he ignored them and asked another question, "So what happened to the Sage?"

**"Ah, I forgot that didn't I. Well you see the Sage had two sons. The elder son believed that power would bring about peace and the younger believed that love would bring it about. On his death bed he named the younger son his true heir and successor and gave him his body or spirit. Resulting in an incredibly potent chakra. Loving both sons though he gave the eldest his eyes. However things did not go as planned. You see sensing the hatred at being named second and his desire for power the Jyuubi corrupted the Rinnegan, imbuing it with its own dark essence. Thus the first Sharingan user was born. Then with his last breath he sealed the Jyuubi's body into a large mass of earth and created what we know of as the moon."**

Naruto was slack jawed. The Sage created _the moon_. Just how strong was he? Sharingan? Why did that sound so familiar, "Hey, don't the Uchiha have the Sharingan?"

Kyuubi nodded, **"You see the Sage wished for his children and their descendants to be able to control the bijuu should a situation arise again. He intended for his youngest to control it through his chakra and 'pacify' us and for the eldest to use his Rinnegan."**

"Except the Jyuubi tainted it and it turned into the Sharingan, right?"

**"Correct. The Sharingan is in its nature an evil device. It gains its unnatural abilities from the Jyuubi, in fact the fully matured form resembles the Jyuubi's eye and the eye's full potential can only, to my knowledge, be achieved through heinous acts or negative emotions. Now this does not mean that all Uchiha are evil, well okay most of them are, but there are the occasional good ones. Though they are viewed as failures and forced to wear a mask much like you and your happy go lucky idiot mask."**

"Okay so I think I understand most of this now. You attacked Konoha because you had to? It was emulating your 'sin'?"

The Kyuubi shook its massive head in a 'no', **"I was forced to. Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha to live and the one who co-created Konoha along with Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage and descendant of the younger brother, used his damned eye on me to force me into a rage and attack Konoha. How he is even alive I do not know!"**

Shocked Naruto though, _He's just like me. We're both misunderstood and called a . . . a demon. Wait, Kyuubi said this is my mind. He said bijuu can't be killed. It's said the Yondaime defeated and killed the Kyuubi. But if it's my mind and bijuu can't be killed than that means . . ._

The Kyuubi looked down upon the horror struck Naruto. _**Looks like he figured it out. Poor kit. I'll help him no matter what, **_**"Yes I am sealed inside of you. I am the reason you are hated. And I . . . I am sorry. "**

Naruto didn't seem him though. He was soon snapped out of shock as he felt large drops of water splash down upon him. Looking up he saw it was the Kyuubi, "Why? Why are you crying? I don't understand!" He bawled out.

**"Kit, I am crying because I killed countless innocents. I demolished a large portion of your village, inadvertently killed a hero and a brave man. My destruction so great and terrible that you've suffered beatings in my name and taken my punishment upon your shoulders. You! A mere child. I stole your parents and innocence. The only thing I seem to be good for is healing you! And even then you just get more beatings. Do you know how close to death you came tonight! I shouldn't have been able to leak out this much of my chakra to you until you were at least twelve! So massive was your pain that it broke me from my induced rage."**

Naruto stared in shock. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of Demons and supposed evil incarnate was weeping over him. Naruto hadn't even thought about what Kyuubi had lost. He had lost his home, his family and his freedom and he was worrying over him? Realization hit Naruto. He had thought he was always alone. The only people to ever show him kindness would be Jiji, Inu and Teuchi and Ayame. He was wrong.

No matter what he had a friend with him. One who had cared for him since he was a child. Healing and nurturing him. A guardian angel. And now he could talk with him whenever, "I don't hate you. You're one of the only people that's been with me no matter what. I mean don't at least get some pretty awesome perks for being a Jinchuriki." With that being said Naruto flashed the Kyuubi a true smile.

__The Kyuubi stared on in shock, _**This boy. After all he has been through he still has the capacity for kindness. Not only that but he forgave me,**_** "You are correct. You do get some perks. But first why don't I assume a better form?"**

Naruto watched as a red glow encircled Kyuubi and shrank to a human size. In his human form Kyuubi appeared as a tall man with blood red hair pulled into a wild pony tail with bangs sticking down in spiked patterns. His eyes were red with slit pupils. He was wearing a redish purple haori with white hakama pants and obi along with wooden sandals. On his waste was a katana. Naruto could only breathe one word, "Woah."

Kyuubi chuckled, **"Yes most bijuu get that response when they go into human form. In this form I go by Himura Kenshin."**

"Wait, as in Himura Kenshin _the legendary swordsman_? You're only a myth! A story of a warrior with unconquerable swordsmanship and skill!"

**"Please, Kit. You don't think we go around killing and keeping balance in our true form do you? So we assumed guises. Mine just happened to get turned into a legend . . . which I conveniently spread around."**

At the young jinchuriki sweat dropped, "Wow. Just wow."

**"Yes. Well, erm, about those perks. Now that we've made contact, much earlier than I had hoped I might add, you will now get them. Most jinchuriki's get some pretty obvious traits from their bijuu. Me? Well, mine aren't so obvious and since compared to the others I haven't had a lot of them there isn't much on me and my jinchuriki's. While all bijuu and by extension jinchuriki's have a high healing factor mine is much stronger. **

** You may have noticed it before, well now it's higher, and it will slowly get stronger as time goes on and our synchronization gets stronger. Your stamina and chakra will be abnormal. I will also be teaching you the famed Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu, a legendary and forgotten kenjutsu art. The other is something I don't usually give my jinchuriki's but I like you kid, so I'll let you sign the fox contract. Also, those senses of yours? Well I'm going to up those too. Also, unlike most people you have four elemental affinities. You'll have an unnatural fire affinity from signing the Kitsune contract and because of your extensive wounds and me having to give you fuse more of chakra with you. Ever heard of the rumors where I could cause tidal waves and earthquakes with just a flick of my tails. Well you'll be gaining a healthy affinity to water and earth. And wind is your natural affinity so you'll have that."**

Once again Naruto stood there slack jawed, "I'll be invinible!"

**"You got the attitude kid but there are going to be some drawbacks. For one lightning manipulation and jutsu will forever be out of your reach and jutsu of that element will affect your water and earth element more so than most. Fox Fire, while being strong is quite volatile and sometimes has a mind of its own. Kenjutsu will be hard because I can only show you and help you make minor corrections to your stance, I won't be able to physically do anything. Because of this you'll have to be completely self taught. Also because you're so young and yet you already have the chakra of a high genin you're control is terrible. It doesn't help that it was naturally terrible. Also because your affinities are so strong they'll be warring for dominance. So for four years or so we'll only be working on basic jutsu, control, physique and kenjutsu."**

Seeing Naruto get downtrodden at such a challenge he began to hit off the positives, **"Look. I'm sure that Jiji of yours can help and because of me you'll have a lot more knowledge of history and chakra manipulation and even some sealing. Hell! You may eventually be able to use some of the sub elements. I doubt they'll have the kick that natural bourns would have and will be hard to master, not to mention you'll have to be completely in control of your main elements, but still that's more than most ninja can hope for! And then there's the most important thing of all."**

"What's that?"

**"You're **_**Naruto Uzumaki**_**! You never give up! Remember? Don't worry, I promise you that in six years you'll be able to take on most Chunins and even some Jonin! That's not even factoring in if we find a way to make training faster!"**

Naruto grinned, "You're right Kyuubi. I'll do it! In six years I'll be able fight all of the Chunin without relying on your chakra! Promise of a life time!"

Chuckling the Kyuubi and Naruto shook on it. Moments after this light began to seep through the cracks in his mindscape, "Uh, Kyuubi? What's going on?"

**"You're waking up,"** seeing the look of distress, **"Don't worry we'll still be able to talk. Just think your thoughts to me."**

Naruto could hear a voice calling him to the light, "Naruto!"

". . . Naruto! **WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU MAGGOTs!**" Roared Iruka snapping Naruto and all the other sleepers out of their daze.

_Woah, _he thought, _Ne, Kyu, how long was I asleep?_

_**Oh around an hour or so, Kit. The usual.**_ Replied the Kyuubi.

_Can you believe it's been six years since we met? It feels like no time has passed at all._

_**I know Kit, I know. **_Chuckled Kyuubi. _**You've come far. You even perfected that happy go lucky mask of yours. Just about everybody thinks it's the real you. If this ninja thing doesn't work then you should be an actor. I find it hard to believe only the Sandaime, Inu and Anko have seen through it.**_

_ I know! _He thought back.

_**Even going so far as to find the optimal time for passing and failing up until now. It's a quintuplicate win! The civilian council thinks you're a weak dumbass. They're happy! You gained more time for training. You're happy! Your mask is even stronger, another plus. Becoming a ninja so as to get off of the civilian council, good. Then you get your inheritance even though it isn't announced until you become Chunin.**_

___What's the fifth and final thing, Kyu?_ Inquired the blond.

Naruto could feel the smug grin on Kyuubi's face. _**You can throw off that damn mask and show yourself to that Pale-Eyed Vixen! I've seen your thoughts and I know you've seen your little stalker!**_

Naruto couldn't help it, he blushed. _Ero-Kitsune! Even if she is beautiful, smart, kind and a good cook it won't work out! I'm the 'demon spawn' she's the heiress to the entire Hyuuga clan!_

_** It will when your heritage is revealed. Until then, well sneak around. The thrill and danger makes it all that more satisfying when you wrap her in your arms and steal a kiss under the moon and then—**_

__Abruptly he was cut off by Naruto yelling, "Ero-Kitsune! Shut up! No more Icha Icha!"

Everybody in the room was staring at Naruto like he was insane, which in their opinion he was, what with his idiot attitude, lofty goals, insane pranks and outbursts. Iruka was looking at him with a blush knowing full well what Icha Icha was and thought of his favorite student and little brother reading them. Well. It was awkward. _**Damnit, kit! You're so amusing! Realize you just shouted that to the heavens!**_

Grinning sheepishly while sporting a blush to make Hinata proud and giving an eye-smile that would make Kakashi proud he said, "Ehehehehe. Woops! My bad Iruka-sensei. Gomen."

Iruka sighed. What was he going to do with this kid? "Fine, fine just don't let it happen again, I know it's almost graduation and everybody feels they can sleep but please, humor me and stay awake for the second to last." Sighing again, "Class dismissed."

Naruto hopped out of the classroom and began to think about all the progress he had made as he absent mindedly walked through Konoha. This was the year where it all came to fruition. After finally getting his chakra control up to the point where even with his enormous reserves he could cast E-Rank jutsu was hard but worth it. After that he steadily began working on his elements. He was adequate with all of them but had only mastered fire and wind. Fire because with his poor chakra control, high capacity and insane affinity towards it it was the hardest to learn. Wind because it was his natural element and would help out with close quarters combat, especially his kenjutsu and that he could sharpen his blade with wind chakra. Earth and water were average, better than most Chunin but still average.

After finding out his heritage and that his father was _the_ Yondaime and a seal master and that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki _the_ Akashi (Red Death) renown for her kenjutsu he pushed harder and began the study of seals. Occasionally his godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin also known as the bastard who left him to the dogs would drop by and teach him advanced chakra control and help with seals.

Recently though he had hit a road block of sorts in his training. His chakra control was good but not good enough, it was advancing much to slowly at this points. His kenjutsu was good but he needed more real battle experience other than the erratic spars with Jiraiya and Inu (who he had found out was named Kakashi). His elemental training with earth and water had also hit a road block. He tried to find more advanced exercises but he didn't have quite enough control to complete them. It was a conundrum, he had the chakra and manipulation skill to do it but his control wasn't high enough to make use effectively.

Even though Naruto had high affinities for both earth and water they weren't advancing as was far as they could and his four elements were hindering his control as was his growing reserves. He had to do hours of control a day to compensate. The fact that his two remaining elements were integral parts of nature and tended to overload jutsu didn't help. It was like trying to look left and right. Impossible. Kyuubi had said if he got his elements to around A-Rank control wise than his control should even out. So Naruto decided he would do what he and Kyuubi always did when they had problem that they couldn't solve. He would go see Jiji.

As he walked into the Hokage's office he saw Jiji battling a fierce and ever growing stack of paperwork. He blamed the civilian council. In the small period of unrest from when the fourth died the ushered in lots of laws that increased the Hokage's work load. It was on his to-do list to fix that before he took up the hat, "Yo, Jiji! Got anytime for a ramen break?"

Looking up from his ever growing stack of paperwork Sarutobi Hiruzen the third hokage smiled. Naruto was a bright light in his life, while a large part of the civilians and even some ninja had become greedy Naruto who had an infinitely more difficult life lived by a strict moral code that would make some monks envious, "Why of course! I always have time for you."

Naruto sniggered. This was a little game he and the Sandaime had that they based off of Kakashi's habits, sometimes Kakashi even joined in. They would make excuse after excuse until somebody got serious, "More like you always have time for something that takes you away from your paperwork?"

Raising an eyebrow the Sandaime quipped, "Oh, and here I thought you were taking advantage of my kindly nature to empty pockets on ramen."

"Who me? Couldn't be. I think it's more like my gallant youth makes you feel young again."

"That's a low blow, Naruto. I had the mindset that you had a problem you wanted my help with."

_Darn!_ Naruto thought, _he pulled the trump card. Oh well, they were at Ichiraku's anyway and he would lay his problem down for the Hokage._

After a few bowls of ramen and Naruto slurping out what his problem was the Sandaime was deep in thought, "I have a solution."

Naruto grinned, Jiji _always_ had a plan or a solution, "So what is it?"

"That's the bad news. The jutsu can only be legally taught to a Jonin due to it being a kinjutsu."

"Darn! I have to wait to be Jonin! I'm not even a genin!"

Sarutobi wagged his finger and made a 'tsk tsk' sound, "Now Naruto I thought we talked about politics. I said _legally_. The only other way for you to get this would be as an A or B-Ranked mission reward or be taught by a qualified Jonin. Now since the last one isn't going to happen, how would you like a mission?"

Naruto grinned. So far everything was going according to Jiji's plan. Recent intel had confirmed that Mizuki was a traitor to Orochimaru and was going to bring the Forbidden Scroll as an offering. Inside the scroll was every kinjutsu in Konoha. The plan was simple and nearly accomplished. After 'failing' the genin exam Mizuki approached him under the pretense of a 'make up test' which would be stealing said scroll and meeting him a few hours later.

You see Naruto truly hadn't failed the genin exam. In rare cases a jonin or the Hokage can pass a student. He had sent a notification of what was to happen to a retired ninja who was the academy head. It was simple logic really. You needed to have an odd number divisible by three to create the teams. If anybody had counted there was what seemed to be a correct amount just not divisible by three. He was positive Shino and Shikamaru were suspicious that he was bluffing through class for one reason or another and this just confirmed it.

_Yes,_ Naruto thought, _the Kage Bunshin would be an ideal training technique_. There was one small flaw that neither the Hokage nor Naruto had foreseen. That flaw? Academy instructor Umino Iruka, the man who knew Naruto's favorite training spot in the woods where Naruto had scheduled to meet up with Mizuki. So imagine Naruto and Mizuki's surprise when Iruka burst into the clearing seconds before Mizuki.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing? Stealing the Forbidden Scroll! Why? Why did you betray the village? Just tell me what possessed you to do this?"

_Aw, shit_, Naruto thought, _I just had to go picking my favorite training spot where Iruka would come and look. What should I do Kyu? _

_**Just play it cool. Use those acting skills of yours and tell him the cover up. Let's hope Mizuki isn't near. **_Replied Kyuubi and as luck would have it he was near but he was curious to see how this would play out. That and he wanted to utterly annihilate the blondes spirit.

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei? I pass, right? Master a jutsu from the scroll like Mizuki-sensei said and I become a genin. Though I would have thought he would be the one to come here . . . "

Realization hit Iruka like woman hits Jiraiya when he's caught peeping, elsewhere said man sneezes thinking a beautiful babe was thinking of him, "Naruto get down!"

Just as Iruka shouted this a large fuuma shuriken flew out from the trees and just as Naruto was about to blow it back using _Reppusho_ Iruka jumped in the way taking the shuriken to the back, grunting in pain as it dug into his skin and muscle, just barely missing his spine, "Iruka-sensei!" He shouted in distress.

At this Mizuki made his appearance, "Tch, damn demon lover. I'll get you as soon as I'm finished with the fox brat. Poor Iruka, killed by his student Naruto who fell into a rage, tapping into . . . oh that's right you don't know, do you?"

Iruka growled out in pain, "No! Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

Once again drawing upon his masterful acting skills Naruto replied, "Forbidden? What's forbidden?"

At this Mizuki's derranged smile grew, "You see thirteen years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. The village fought valiantly however we couldn't defeat a bijuu and there was no hope for defeating the Lord of all demons. So the Yondaime in a last ditch effort sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby. That baby was you! You are the bane of my existance!" Iruka looked horrified and Naruto just feigned shock, "At first I didn't hate you. I actually felt for you. But my wife Yukina was steadily getting sick over the years. Her health failing. Turns out since she was close enough to the Kyuubi that his youkai poisoned her. It wasn't much but since it wasn't treated it grew and began to feast off of her. The more chakra she used the worse it got. A cure was to late, only Tsunade could heal her but Tsunade was gone! I tried to convince her not to take any more missions, she refused and then she went on maternity leave. I was so happy! I would be a father!"

_Damn, _Naruto though,_ this is one hell of a sob story._

In the background of his mind he could hear the Kyuubi attempting to sniffle and be sad. Yeah, the loss of his wife and probably child was bad but it wasn't really their fault.

Mizuki just went on, "But then! Then she had the baby! She was so beautiful." He sobbed, "But she was premature and youki had left Yukina dangerously ill and had taken up residence in our daughter Mizore. The doctors . . . they . . . they killed her. Stopped her from becoming a demon. I hated it but it was the right choice. But Yukina . . . the youki was obviously to deep within her and had spread to her mind. She lost the will to live. She even said that the you, the supposed demon, were more human than I her husband and lover! You infected her! But I'll get her back. Lord Orochimaru promised. If I bring him the scroll he'll bring her back to me! " His tears had turned to rage now, "For your crimes I'm going to kill you! Die, Kyuubi!"

With that launched another fuuma shuriken at Iruka and Naruto. This time though Naruto sprung into action. Rushing forward he caught the shuriken in mid spin and diverted the momentum by spinning, then, imbuing it with wind chakra and releasing it with as much power as his arm had he released it. The execution was perfect, from the shoulder to the elbow to the wrist it flew straight back at Mizuki with twice the speed at which he thrown it. As the shuriken his Mizuki it cleanly sliced his left arm off and cut through his flak jacket cutting through muscle, nearly hitting the bone. Even in his injured state Mizuki's reflexes took over and he quickly spun around to avoid being bisected.

Iruka stood there gaping. Not only had he found out the reason for Mizuki's irrational hate and the truth behind Yukina's death he just saw his favorite student, the one he viewed as a little brother and the dead-last perform jonin level wind manipulation, chunin level reflexive movement and taijutsu he also nearly bisected Mizuki.

"Pathetic Mizuki. Did you really think your little scheme and defection wouldn't be noticed by Jiji? He isn't called Shinobi no Kami just for shits and giggles. I will admit though had I not already known about the Kyuubi and been at the level I'm at because of him your tactic may very well have worked. I really am sad that Iruka-sensei got hurt because I didn't think to choose a different location and didn't move fast enough to stop him from taking that shuriken. You're lucky he isn't mortally wounded."

If Iruka and Mizuki were surprised before now their jaws were hitting the floor. Not only did Naruto know of the Kyuubi but it had trained him and the Sandaime himself had allowed Naruto to be in charge of taking down a traitor when he wasn't even a genin. Just how strong was he?

In anger Mizuki, ignoring the pain of losing an arm, used _Iwa Shuriken_ and fired off a volley at Naruto. After they hit him Naruto disappeared in a small cloud of white smoke accompanied by a popping sound, "Kage Bunshin, very handy. It's also my reward for killing a traitor. I say killing because those are the orders. It's obvious your mental health is lacking and you've already layed your motives and plans out. There's no reason for you to live." With that Naruto coated a shuriken in wind chakra and with a flick of his wrist Mizuki was dead.

Walking over to Iruka and hoisting him onto his back Naruto _shunshined_ out of the area and into the Hokage's Office, "Mission successful Hokage-sama, nothing could have been gained from interrogation. I'll have a report on your desk tomorrow. Umino Iruka has suffered a casualty due to an error in my plan. I'll be taking him to the hospital."

The Hokage nodded, "Good work Naruto. I know taking a life wasn't easy but it was for the right reasons and you did it to protect." Handing Naruto a hitai-ate he continued, "You are now an official ninja of Konohagakure. Report to the academy tomorrow for team assignments. Dissmissed."

Throughout the entire ordeal and checkup Iruka remained quiet. Naruto didn't prod him, he knew it was a lot to take in and it would be even harder for his classmates. After the doctor left Iruka broke the silence, "How long and how much of it was fake?" He asked in a somber monotone.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart that Iruka doubted his trust, "I've known about Kyu since I was seven. I didn't lie to you. Everything I said was true. My happy go lucky was mostly fake. All I did was act like an idiot. I'm still an optimist and still the same old Naruto. Just not as loud and a lot smarter. I'm sorry I flunked the academy two times. You know when you began to see me for myself instead of Kyu I was happy. I didn't want to lie so I tried to make it up in my own little ways. I'd always pay attention to you in class and when I did my pranks I let you catch me so you would get a good reputation." He said all of this in a soft voice.

Iruka sighed. This was still the same Naruto it was just now he knew more about what he was hiding. And in the same situation Iruka would probably have a mask as well. He couldn't blame him, Naruto was still the same, "It might take a bit to get used to this 'new' you. But tell me how strong are you really? What are you really like when you're not happy go lucky?"

Naruto smiled. A true smile not a fake one like most of them were. Iruka understood and accepted him, "Well, first off I don't have a crush on Sakura. I only faked that because . . . well c'mon it helped the image, only an idiot would like her the way she is so as an idiot I liked her. I'm actually a lot more calm and mature and am not as loud. I will become Hokage. As of how strong I am, well, I'm not sure. Strength wise I'm fairly sure I could beat most chunins maybe a few jonins and using Kyu's chakra I could take on a good portion of A-Rank ninja in a head to head fight. What most people don't know is that I like fuuinjustus and am an Novice Seal Master. In fact the main reason I did this whole fiasco was because I needed the Kage Bunishin to multiply my experience so I could even out my control by mastering my earth and water elements.

I also am the first and only holder of Kitsune Summoning Contract. Hmm, let's see . . . oh yeah! I think now that I'm a ninja I'll finally ask Hinata out but I'm worried she sees me more as an ideal than a person . . . What? Don't look at me like that the whole dense thing was an act. I really do enjoy Icha Icha as does Kyu. He and I have a mental link if you haven't figured that tid bit out yet. Ero-Sennin, er I mean Jiraiya, is my godfather and I also know who my parents are. It's an S-Class secret but I trust you. I'll give you a hint. My dad was a kage and my mother was a red head from Uzugakure."

For the third time this night Iruka went slack jawed, "Your dad was the Yondaime and your mom was the Akashini?"

"Shh! Don't shout it to the world but yes and I now have the scrolls from my mother and father on their techniques. I'm not at a level to utilize _Hiraishin_ and hopefully by the chunin exams I'll be able to use it somewhat and be capable of the _Rasengan_." Glancing at the clock Naruto continued on, "Well, we have team assignments tomorrow so it's time I get home for a good night's sleep! See you in the morning Iruka-sensei!" With that Naruto left the hospital leaving behind a slack jawed Iruka.

The next morning Naruto rolled, and by rolled I mean he literally rolled, out of his bed and hit the hard wood floor of his apartment. Shaking away the tiredness he groaned out, "Ugh, what time is it?"

_**Around seven forty, kit. **_Replied the Kyuubi.

_I feel as if I have something important I should be doing right now. It's on the tip of my tongue._

_**Perhaps it could be that today is the day you are assigned your team that usually sticks with you for your ninja career?**_

__Still shaking off the grogginess Naruto mentally replied, _I dunno Kyu. I think _I_ would remember something like that._

_**Yes, **_Kyuubi began, _**because I an age old demon with unparalleled knowledge is wrong just **_**so**_** many times**_**.**

_Alright, alright I get it! God, I remember now . . . hey wait Kyu?_

Heaving a large sigh the great beast answered it's host, _**Yes, kit?**_

___Doesn't the academy start at eight 'o five?_

_**Yes, kit, yes it does, you've only been going to it for five years, I'm surprised it's taken you this long to remember.**_

___Damn, fox! Of course I knew remembered that! But didn't you say it was seven forty?____Doesn't that mean I only have, _doing a quick calculation he continued,_ twenty five minutes to get there?_

_** Why, yes, I do recall saying that. I would also like you to know I'm very proud that you could count from seven forty to eight 'o five. **_So Kyuubi as he drew out his words in a slow deliberate manner.

_I think you're being sarcastic. _

_**Would I, a kitsune renowned for being devious and a trickster be sarcastic?**_ Taking his silence as an answer, _**Okay, I admit I would be.**_

Sighing in resignation Naruto made his way over to the shower. After drying off he trudged towards his closet and began the ritual of putting on his horrendous orange jumpsuit. _**Kit! No! **_Screeched the Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind, _**You promised! As soon as the mask was gone no more jumpsuit! Please, no. Please. I'm begging you!**_

__His intelligent response, _Huh?_ _Oh! Yeah, I can wear some _real_ clothes._ With that Naruto pulled back his rack of jumpsuits to reveal his new clothing. The transformation was nothing short of a miracle to say the least.

Naruto's new outfit was based off of the ones ANBU wore except he had it customized for his preferences. The under armor was a dark, almost black, shade of blue. The arm braces were slightly different than the standard ones. While the standard braces has arm guards attached Naruto had the guards woven in and instead of the traditional white they were a menacing orange. His chest plate matched the arm guards, all except for the shoulder straps and the lower part which faded seamlessly from orange to white. Below his chest plate was a standard ninja tool belt with side pockets which mainly carried seals and other arrays of material. Stitched into the pant leg of his left thigh was a storage seal which he could use to summon and store his sword, Akakitsuhime (Red Fox Princess) which in turn had seals on it to absorb projectiles other weapons and most minor B-Rank jutsu and could be released at any time. He was still working on that particular formula but that for another time. Finishing off the outfit was his dark blue pants which had a string of orange combat tape wrapped around his mid right leg which was attached to a matching kunai case which stored three pronged kunai. His combat sandals were standard swirls of orange and red. And upon his forehead was his black hitai-ate. Jiji had even given him a porcelain fox mask since nobody in ANBU used it. Yes, all in all Naruto looked well . . . badass.

Checking the time and noticing he still had five minutes to spare Naruto quickly activated the shunshin and appeared outside the class with three minutes to spare. Outside the door he could hear the animated chatter and gossip of the students which promptly turned to silent shock and awe as Naruto stepped into the classroom.

Hinata didn't even get a chance to think about how good Naruto looked because upon glance she promptly fainted.

Sakura was just gaping at him with her inner personalities at war, _Is . . . is that Naruto? He looks better than Sas—No! No way did I just think that! __**CHA! Trade that emo in and get us some blond meat!**_

___Hn. Dobe._ I'm sure we all know that was Sasuke.

_Is that really Naruto? He looks . . . he looks HOT! God, he makes Sasuke look like that creepy guy last year. What was his name? Oh, Rock Lee. Yeah, like Rock Lee!_

_ Interesting, it seems Uzumaki-san has dropped his mask and is ready to show his true skills. He and Nara-san are the only two in class who I cannot seem to get a read on, they do not let me get accurate data. _Thought Shino.

_Mendoukuse (troublesome)._ Thought Shikamaru as he promptly fell back asleep.

Choji just continued eating, _Munch munch munch. Naruto's new clothes look nice. Munch munch. _

Kiba growled, "Tch! What a dobe trying to act cool! Ne, Akamaru?"

"Arf!" Was Akamaru's brilliant reply but he _was_ a dog after all so he couldn't say much else.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at his classmates antics and walked up and took a seat. A few minutes later Iruka came into the class and began giving the speech about what it meant to be a shinobi. Naruto just tuned out until he began to read off the teams, ". . . Team Seven. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno . . ."

"CHA! True love triumphs! Take that Ino-Pig!" Shouted the dreaded pink haired banshee that is Haruno women.

". . . and Naruto Uzumaki." After Iruka said his name Naruto began to beat his head on the desk repeatedly and chant out _Why me? Why, Kami, why?_ _Now I'll never be a genin_, "Your jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake!" This just drove the nail down deeper as Naruto began bawling. It was assured, because he and Kakashi were close then he wouldn't be able to show favoritism and then even worse was the fact that since he had the Uchiha on the team then the shinobi and civilian council would put pressure on him to only train the Uchiha, get him the 'demon brat' killed and well it didn't matter what happened to Sakura.

Hours later, much longer after the other teams had been picked up Kakashi Hatake was just coming to pick up his would (not) be genin team. Walking through the door with his prized Icha Icha in hand the cyclops mere said one thing, "Yo! Sorry I'm late but you see . . ."

"Let me guess a black cat crossed your path and so you took the long way around. While taking the long away around you helped an old lady to her house. On the way to the academy you ended up helping a civilian couple with their furniture and after the heavy lifting you took a quick lunch and came here. Am I right?"

Eye smiling Kakashi replied in a jovial tone, "Absolutely, would a jonin such as myself really be this late without good reason? Well, meet me on the roof." He and Naruto then disappeared in a small gust of wind leaving behind a wide eyed Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke fumed, _When did that dobe master the shunshin? Not even I, an elite, can use it without handsigns and even then it's hardly practical._

As the two genin reached the roof Kakashi began speaking, "Oh? You're here? Naruto and I thought we would be waiting for a while longer. Well let's start off with introductions. Your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams. Things such as that."

"Why don't you start sensei?" Sakura asked coyly.

"Hmm? Well I might as well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes aren't really any of business as are my dislikes. My dream for the future? Hmm, haven't really thought about it. You're up next Pinky."

Fuming at being teased about her abnormal hair color Sakura began to speak, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like," Blushing she looked at Sasuke, "My dislikes are Ino-Pig and Naruto. My dream for the future?" At this she got a dreamy look in her eyes as she once again looked at Sasuke causing a round of sweat drops and creeping him out to no end.

"Well," Kakashi said slowly, "after Sakura's stellar introduction how about Duck Butt goes next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like very few things. My dislikes are much more. And my dream? No, my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped while Sakura looked on with hearts pounding in her eyes, "You know Kakashi?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto?" Came his reply.

"I think if I was a teenage girl I'd be in love with the emo-king too."

"I must say I agree Naruto. I can see why so many teen girls throw themselves at him."

"I bet he's gay. I mean if I had women throwing themselves at me asking me for sex I'm sure I'd be banging every one of them. Well, if I weren't in a relationship that is." 

"Right you are my soon to be pupil. Right you are."

Sasuke looked on in horror and rage as his teammate the class idiot Naruto and his soon to be sensei talked him being gay as if it were the weather. Uchiha Sasuke is **not** gay, "I. Am. Not. Gay." He bit each word off and infused every ounce of his hate killing intent into them.

Chuckling at his small show of ki Kakashi continued, "You next Whiskers."

Giving a snigger as well Naruto began to speak, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki! It'll do ya good to remember it. My likes include ramen, fuuinjutsu, Jiji, Iruka-nii, Kaka-nii, Kyu and training. My dislikes are waiting for ones food to be cooked, people who judge without first knowing the truth," looking at Sasuke, "arrogance, pride and a certain pink haired banshee. My dream is really a dream because the word dream implies that it won't happen. My ambition and goal is to become Hokage and protect as many people as I can. In the future I hope to settle down and have a big family."

"Well, that's it for introductions. Meet me at training ground seven for the true genin exam. Don't be late. Oh! I also highly recommend not eating breakfast unless you want to throw up." With these words Kakashi _shunshined_ away with Naruto close behind.

_At least I have two smart people for teammates. I mean they have to of learned that he's late to everything and he only warned us from not eating breakfast. They're smart enough, right? I mean Sasuke is supposed 'Rookie of the Year' and Sakura the 'Smartest Shinobi this Generation'. Aww, who am I kidding we're screwed aren't we, Kyu?_

_**Huh? What! We're getting screwed! About damn time!**_

__Sighing Naruto just rolled his eyes at Kyuubi's antics._ No, I mean for tomorrows test. It's probably going to be a teamwork exercise, most likely the famed bell test. With Sasuke's ego and Sakura's blind love we're screwed. Sure, I'm strong but the only way I could hope to pull off a draw would be to draw upon all of your power that I can take and I really don't want to do that. _It was with these thoughts that occupied Naruto's mind as he drifted off to sleep.

His earlier predictions had proved accurate. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura had had breakfast and when he offered them some fruit Sakura screeched that it would be breaking the rules and Sasuke, as always, declined the help. Worse off it had been the bell test and he had tried to pull Sakura to his side, that didn't work, she thought he was just trying to her away from her Sasuke-kun so he could have his way with her. As if he would and as if Sasuke would even care. Sasuke acted as predicted and just gave him a 'Hn' and walked away.

As of now Sakura was caught in a D-Rank genjutsu that she should have easily broken and while Sasuke had potential he only grazed one of bells and Naruto knew that it was Kakashi's way of teasing the brooding avenger. Sasuke soon ended up five feet under with his head sticking up out of the ground, "And then there was one." Kakashi said, "Naruto, I know you're out there. Just come out and you and I can play."

Naruto sighed resignedly. He could hide and evade from most ANBU that weren't Inuzuka or Aburame and even then he had devised traps to lead them off course. He knew Kakashi was a former ANBU Captain and could find him even if he used his superb stealth skills, not to mention Kakashi had Pakkun. So with that train of thought Naruto decided he have fun, "Maa, maa. Kaka-nii, you always seem to find me." Complained the blond.

Giving him his eye smile and the victory symbol Kakashi retorted, "Well I was an ANBU Captain," Sasuke's eyes widened, he never had a chance this guy was just as strong if not stronger than his brother had been, "But I do so enjoy our sparring matches. Let's keep it light this time, we only have thirty minutes. So what will it be? Genjutsu won't work on you. I'm a bit rusty in kenjutsu. Hmm, how about," Kakashi's hands blurred from view, "Ninjutsu! _Katon: Gougakyu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball)!_" With that Kakashi breathed a large fireball from our of his mouth.

"_Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Wall)_!" Yelled Naruto as a large wall of water came up deflecting the fireball causing a hiss as steam came out. Using the remaining water and some moisture from the air he cried out his counter attack, "_Suiton: Mizu Teppo (Water Gun)!_"

A jet of water highly pressurized water shot straight towards Kakashi, "_Doton: Iwa Kabe (Stone Wall)!_ _Doton: Iwa Tama (Stone Bullet)!_" A wall of stone rose out of the ground intercepting and absorbing the water and then firing bullets made of stone right back at Naruto.

Nimbly dodging the bullets Naruto dashed forward calling out his next jutsu, "_Katon: Goenkyu (Blaze Ball)! Fuuton: Shinku Taigyoku (Great Vacuum Sphere)!_" Launching a large inferno from his mouth, much like the _Gougakyu_ but on a much larger and more destructive scale, coupled with his large gust of wind the inferno grew even larger and hotter.

"_Ninpo: Kasai Kirite (Fire Cutter)!_" As Kakashi roared his counter attack, splitting the inferno in half Naruto, using _shunshin_, rushed through the flames plowing his fist straight into Kakashi's face. Only it wasn't Kakashi. All Naruto heard was a poof and he idly thought, _Kage Bunshin!_ and the next thing he knew his face planted into the ground with a kunai at his jugular, "Maa, maa. You did a good job. Maybe next time we'll actually go all out."

Sasuke was shocked. The dead last of his class has just pulled of ninjutsu techniques on the level of a jonin. First was his clear mastery of water as he pulled moisture from himself and the air to create a wall of water and then he shot a lethal stream towards Kakashi. Then he pulled of an advanced fire technique one that Itachi had used instead of the regular _Gougakyu_ and then he combo'd it with a wind technique and instead of losing control he actually increased it and maintained it. Then there was his _shunshin_. Sasuke noticed the elemental manipulation involved in it and he and Kakashi hadn't even been taking it seriously. Sasuke had to admit that were he to face Naruto the way he was now he would lose. Badly. Sasuke himself could only use fire manipulation and he was only barely pushing through step two whereas Naruto could clearly use three elements and neither him nor Kakashi were winded!

Standing up and dusting himself off Naruto grumbled, "Yeah, yeah you say that every time. I don't feel like I'm getting any better."

"Don't sell yourself short, I can see the envy in Sasuke's eyes. And your water manipulation has gotten better. Mastered it?"

"Almost. I'm getting there. With _Kage Bunshin_ and my healing factor I'm guessing around four to seven days."

Kakashi nodded, "Excellent. Well, time is up so do me a favor and tie Sakura to the post. I'll dig Sasuke out."

Nodding Naruto called out, "I didn't know you liked young girls Kaka-nii. I thought you were more into older more _developed_ women." He sniggered. Even Sasuke allowed himself a small chuckle.

Meanwhile after they woke Sakura up and to her dismay she was tied to a post Kakashi began to speak, "Well, Naruto I'm sorry to say this but you'll be sent back to the academy for another year."

"CHA! Take that Naru-baka!" Screeched Sakura.

Naruto just shrugged as Kakashi continued on, "The rest of you will be dropped from the program altogether."

That statement seemed to make even the aloof Uchiha's eyes widen, "But! But! Sensei! You can't drop us from the program! Sure I could understand dropping Naru-baka but not Sasuke-kun or I!" Howled Sakura.

Sasuke merely gave a small nod in acknowledgement of her statement. There was no he _the last Uchiha_ could fail. The council would assure it, "Do you guys even know the point of the test?" Seeing their blank stares and Sasuke and Sakura's obvious statement of 'to get the bells' he just groaned, "Naruto, please enlighten them."

Nodding Naruto spoke, "The whole point of the test was to test out teamwork and ability to work together. Sometimes on a mission one person will have to sacrifice themselves for the betterment of the goal or to complete the objective. Beside that teamwork is an integral part of Konoha and what it is known for. Also the test itself if quite easy to see through." He paused catching his breath and noticing Kakashi's approving eye smile and Sasuke and Sakura's skeptic faces, "For one all genin teams are made up of four people. The three genin and the jounin. The only exception is if an elite jonin has permission to take on an apprentice. However even then it has to go through the shinobi council, the apprentices guardians and the apprentice is usually a genius or person of great potential. Also, apprentices are commonly taken at younger ages and then when they officially join the ninja ranks they are more often indoctrinated as a chunin."

Kakashi nodding in satisfaction said, "Very good Naruto. I am very pleased you have dropped your idiotic persona. However I can see why since the civilian council holds no sway over your actions and you will not be punished for being yourself. Normally," Kakashi began as he paused for dramatic effect, "I don't do this. But because of circumstances I have decided to give you another chance. You have thirty minutes to take a lunch break. Sasuke, Naruto," hearing their names the two looked up, "you may eat these bentos I brought. However Sakura for performing poorly may not be fed. Breaking this rule will result in failing."

Mentally Naruto groaned, _He knew Kakashi was pressured to pass the team because of Sasuke but he didn't know it was that bad. Damn, council and those rules they smuggled in while a Hokage was out of office. Hopefully Sasuke understood, the second chance was based on them working together and feeding Sakura_, "Ne, Sakura? Open your mouth, I'll feed you."

"But Kakashi-sensei said—"

Catching onto Naruto's gambit Sasuke spoke up, "Kakashi-sensei also said not to eat breakfast and that only two of us could pass and look where that got us?"

"Well," Sakura paused a light blush adorning her face, "only if Sasuke feeds me."

The two males in the vicinity sent eachother a look and used male telepathy, _"Dude, what the fuck?" _Sasuke thought.

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows in a shrug like motion, _"Just go with this, man. Who the hell knows. Would you rather pass and feed Sakura or not pass?"_

Groaning under his breath, _"Good point. But . . . you owe me."_ And with that Sasuke began to feed Sakura who felt like she was dreaming, Sasuke willingly feeding her food? Albeit it wasn't in a romantic setting, it wasn't chocolate and they were half naked getting ready to make love but hey, small steps, right?

Suddenly black clouds ominously formed and lighting cackled in the sky as Kakashi took a page from Iruka's book and used the _Oni Head no Jutsu (Big Head)_ and shouted in mock anger, "**Do you know what this means? Do you!**"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and said at the same time, "It means we pass."

The clouds and oppressing aura dissipating Kakashi appeared, "Correct! Welcome to the ranks of ninja. Congratulations Team Seven." 

Naruto and Sakura gave a whoop and Sasuke allowed himself to grin. After all even the elite had to smile sometimes.

**AN (Please Read Most) : This is my first Naruto fic. I'd like to receive some constructive criticism and am looking for a reliable beta (PM or leave a review). The pairing aren't set in stone right now. So you can guys can vote and tell me what you want. **

**I'll tell you won't happen; NaruSaku, NaruBigHarem, NarutoFiller, NaruTsu, NaruKure, NaruKarui, NaruKarin, NaruKin and NaruFemGaara. **

**As of now I'm planning on making this NarutoxFemHakuxYuugito. I plan on only giving him two to four girls max. You guys can vote and decide but with the way the story is going I don't think it will be NaruHina. I love the pairing but it probably won't work for this story. I'm also open to you guys suggesting OC's for pairings or the story itself. May not become main characters but hey, it's fun.**

**I would also like to apologize for my writing style. I'm not used to writing like this. I mainly do first person but I decided to try third person out. So bear with me. Also, please tell me on any major errors or spelling mistakes. Not sure how good I am at angst or feelings and making it to cheesy so advice is nice. **

**I am also going to explain why Naruto didn't fall under the Sandaime's restriction. You see after the Kyuubi attack the councilman (and unsurprisingly Danzo, who may be neutral in this story but probably not) were the sole rulers of Konoha. While the Sandaime was able to mitigate some of the laws he wasn't able to for others due to the fact that his link to the Fire Daimyo had been bought out (The Daimyo will be good if he makes an appearance and sincerely apologize to Naruto). You see at Sarutobi's insistence that Naruto lead a normal life he (unknowingly) put him under civilian jurisdiction.**

**You may be thinking, "But he's a jinchuriki! A weapon of war! That's BS!"**

**Well you are right and that is what the Sandaime argued with (though it wasn't as crude) but in the end he was only able to get around the laws and his own decision so much. I.E. while the ANBU did guard him some were bribed or replaced by ROOT and the ones that cared couldn't do anything unless the law for him was broken or he was in critical condition. **

**I don't think I'll be giving Naruto a bloodline because as he is he's got the working of a powerful ninja. Also, Naruto is a genius but was hindered by people sabotaging him and his chakra control being so dismal.**

**The reason the elements hindered him was because his affinities were so strong that they kept being triggered by unconsciously, so what Naruto's control training (for him and others with high affinities) is settling them but since he had four . . . well. Yeah, you get the picture. **

**If you've read all of this then I sincerely thank you. Until next time. =D**


End file.
